


Recovery

by PlasticMachine



Series: Whumptober2019 [30]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Past Abuse, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticMachine/pseuds/PlasticMachine
Summary: Dave's feeling out of it. John cheers him up by doing what he always does. Smiling.





	Recovery

John asked his boyfriend, "hey, you gonna eat that?"

Dave looked at the fries in front of him, and his burger and his shake. All just sitting in front of him for the past half-hour, gathering dust.

"Sorry, man." Dave sighed. "I'm just not feeling food right now, you know?"

"You... you said you were hungry?" John asks, "is something wrong."

"No." Dave shakes his head no. "Somethings just been irking me. For no reason."

"Well." John put down his burger and wiped his hands with his napkin. "Let's get a to-go box and finish this dinner date up at home."

"No." Dave sighs. "Don't stop eating just because of me."

"I'm full, dude." John chuckles. "Wow. Something really must be bugging you."

John leans forward and places a kiss on Dave's forehead.

"It's okay," John tells him. "If you feel shitty, just feel shitty. I'll be over here smiling for the both of us."

"Thanks, man." Dave nods.

"No prob." John smiles.

Dave's mouth slightly lifts into a tiny smile, just big enough that John can see it.

John starts smiling even bigger.

Dave's smile grows in size too.

John starts laughing.

Dave lets out a small dry laugh.

John starts rubbing Dave's hands.

Laughing and grinning.

Happy that he could make Dave smile, even if it was just for a moment.


End file.
